Chains and whips
by Silhouette of Shadows
Summary: Gaara "The nature of the job will require you to perform sexual acts with other people." Kankuro needs money and ends up in a completly different situation than he thought. Most of the male leaf nin are in on the action as Kankuro discovers
1. Chapter 1

I have wanted to write a story like this for ages now but I never got round to it.

**Warnings**

There will be very graphic sex scenes in this story and there will be yaoi. So you have been warned read at your own risk.

Kankuro glared down at the crumbled piece of paper before him, and then to the old, building that towered over him. He let out an audible sign before stuffing it in his pocket and making his way inside.

The heavy metal door slammed shut behind him as he made his way over to the apparent seating area. A couple of black leather couches where scattered against the bare stone walls and a coffee table was hidden in the corner with a few dimly lit candles on it. Kankuro made his way to the bare brick desk at the far end of the room and waited for the receptionist to notice him. The wrinkled old women was busy typing away completely obliviously of his existence although Kankuro didn't mind, he knew he was prolonging the inevitable but he couldn't help it, he felt so nervous in this situation.

It was less than a week ago that Kankuro had asked for money from his quite little brother, Gaara. It was a routine thing and normally Gaara would just hand over a wad of cash to his older sibling without a second thought. But not this time, this time the little red head had refused and told his brother to get a job.

Kankuro whined at him, "C'mon little bro, you know I've been trying for weeks now, I promise I'll pay you back when I get a job."

Gaara glared at him, " There is no doubt in my mind that you will not repay, however I am concerned that you will not be able to sustain yourself in the future and for that reason I must refuse." Gaara's voice was hushed and deep, making Kankuro slightly shiver.

The brunette pouted slightly and looked at the ground defeated.

Gaara watched his brother and although he did not understand emotions well he could tell that he was ... deflated.

"Kankuro, I know a place where you will be able to work without past experience," Gaara paused, closing his eyes deep in thought. He took a deep breath," it's a small business on the far south of the village on sandstone lane. I've heard that they are looking for a new employee that can work hands on."

Kankuro's face lit up" You sure I'd get the job? How much do they pay? What hours would I need to work?" he rambled on, excited at the fact that he might get employed.

Gaara sighed" The wages depend on the quality and length of the job you do, you work when you are required and considering your physique I'd say you have a good chance of getting the job."

Kankuro felt elated with the news, until he looked at his brow less brother, his facial expression was gloomier than normal. "What's up bro?"

Gaara "The nature of the job will require you to perform sexual acts with other people." Kankuro's elated feeling vanished in a split second, he felt as though he had just been punched in the face.

He couldn't understand how Gaara was being so calm. Perform sexual acts with another person? "YOU WANT ME TO GET A JOB IN PORN, WHAT WRONG WITH YOU!" Kankuro yelled in spite.

Sure he'd seen a few mags watched a few tapes and even had sex several times with different women, but actually appearing in a porno made him feel ill. He didn't like degrading women is any sense so this was like a kick in the teeth. He respected women even though he had slept with several different people, he understood their wants and needs, and he always practised safe sex and because of this felt as though he was a good role model to his students for it. Doing this would be hypocritical.

"I know you are repulsed by this notion but you can get a lot of money for doing one shoot. I feel as though this is your last chance at getting a job with a decent wage. Give it a chance Kankuro."

"You're right, Gaara. I need the money and I suppose a job is a job. Give us the details then, I'll go after I've clean crow and black ant out.

So now he was stood in this dirty brothel waiting for his interview with the producer. The women glanced from her screen and glared at him.

"Name."

It wasn't a question but more of a statement. Kankuro hoped that the performers weren't so cold... he quite liked the notion of 'love making' and not using a women as a come bucket.

"Kankuro."

She looked at her screen and typed at lightning speed.

"Tim will be in a minute, take a seat over there." She gestured to the couches

He sulked over to the black leather and plonked himself down. He was exhausted already. The only sound was the pitter patter of keyboard keys being pushed with acrylic nails. It echoed off the stone walls and into the ninja's sensitive ears.

Kankuro ran a hand over his face and through his messy hair. His skin felt strange to him as the greasy texture of his war paint had been washed off the night before and not replaced with a fresh coat. He felt as though it would be bizarre if he came in his battle clothes. Instead he wore a plain white shirt with the top buttons undone and a pair of ripped blue jeans.

The wrinkled women sneered at him over the desk.

"Tim will see you now; go through that entrance, down the corridor until you get to the steel door." She went back to typing away.

Huffing he pulled himself from the couch and dragged his feet till he came to the entrance door. It was like a gateway to hell for Kankuro. Taking a deep breath he turned the knob and quietly closed the door behind him. The corridor was long and elaborate. The velvet red carpets stretched as far as the ear could see, and elegant paintings hung from the maze like walls. He finally reached the steel door and gulped. It looked like the door of a prison cell. Slowly he knocked and was rewarded with a calm voice on the other side.

"Come in"

Kankuro pushed it open and took in the appearance of the room. It was just like an interrogation room when criminals would come and be forced to confess. His knees felt week at the thought, he shakily mad his way over the silver table in the middle of the room. Two chairs where positioned either end, one was empty while the other was occupied by what Kankuro assumed to be Tim. He took his appearance in and was a little shocked. Tim seemed to have the rugged look that Kankuro would have associated with an artist. He had long black hair with a few strands of silver tied up in a messy pony tail and you could tell that he hadn't shaved in a few days as a bit of stubble plagued half of his face. His body was slim but well toned and he held few scars on his bare tanned arms. Tim wore a pair of black trousers with a sliver buckled belt and a tight fitting black top that clung to his muscles. He swung on his chair and eyed up the boy before him.

"Hey kiddo take a seat, were gonna be here for a bit."

Kankuro was pleasantly surprised at the attitude of his boss... he seemed decent enough. He took his seat but couldn't help the stiffness in his shoulders due to nerves.

"Relax; being nervous is an Achilles heel in this business. So what's your name kid?"

"Kankuro." he squeaked out

"Kankuro huh? Bit exotic aint it. Well, you had any past experience boyo?"

"Well I've been with several women but I've never been in this kind of industry before." He felt embarrassed talking about his with a complete stranger.

Tim seemed to give him a smug look.

"A rookie ay? Don't worry bout that though, viewers love amateur work and your knowledge of women won't help you here kiddo, this is gonna be a whole new world for ya. So what are you willing to do and what are your limitations?

Kankuro felt his face redden, "erm... I ...I dunno... I'm willing to try everything." He scratched the back of his head anxiously.

"Fab kid that's what I like to hear. Right I'm thinking do the practical now and ask the shit borin questions later, k kiddo?"

"..Sure." Kankuro didn't like the sound of a practical... what did that mean?

"Right get undressed for us then, but keep your underwear on." Tim instructed

The brunette wanted to scream, he could feel himself start to panic but he calmed himself down, heck if he got the job he'd be shagging in front of this man so this was just the tip of a very dirty iceberg. He gritted his teeth as he unbuttoned his shirt and pants, untied his shoes and pulled off his socks. He stood before Tim in nothing but his purple undies.

Tim's eyes seemed stoic as he scanned over the boy's delicious body. He muttered to himself as he stalked round the boy.

"Lean but muscular, Very toned with no fat, Pale, supple skin. Great definition of abs and hips...

Kankuro's face was ablaze as he was securitised. Tim calmly asked I'm to take his underwear off and he did so without a second thought. The quicker he did it the quicker it would be over. He almost placed his hands over his privates but thought against it. It minds reeled as he watched Tim place latex gloves over his hands. Kankuro gave a puzzled look before he gasped at the feel of Tim touching his manhood.

"Easy kiddo..." Tim took a tape measure from his pocket and began to pump Kankuro's flaccid length.

"W...what are you doing!" Kankuro screeched as he tried to pull away from the grasp but Tim's hand was placed firmly on his rear preventing him from escaping.

"Part of the interview kiddo, thought it would be best if I surprised you, you never know what your gonna be asked to do in a shoot and this is a good example. Besides I gotta check your full length so I can inform performers how big you are boyo and I can only do that when you erect k."

Kankuro just nodded, too busy trying to hold back moans that were forming from the pleasure. Tim's hand stroked faster down his impressive length and he couldn't help but let a small moans escape his lips. His hips began to buck into Tim's hand and just as Kankuro felt himself on the edge Tim stopped and measured his pulsing cock.

"... Inches... width... uncut "he scribbled a couple of numbers on a piece of paper.

"F...uck," Kankuro panted as he thrusted his hips into the air and let his head fall back, he didn't dare touch himself even though it was absolute torture.

"Well done kiddo I'm impressed, you've held on for a lot longer than I imagined."

Kankuro replied with an aroused smile.

"K kiddo you still with me?" Kankuro focused on Tim and nodded. "Right now I want you to bend over k?"

"What?"

"Just bend over, c'mon do it on the table." Tim guided the aroused teen to the silver table and waited for Kankuro to do it on his own.

The brunette felt slightly appalled as to why he was being asked to bend over in front of this man and glared at him.

"Bit rebellious are ya? I like that in a performer." Tim pushed the teen down onto the hard surface. He hissed as his cock touched the cold metal steel. "It makes struggle seem more realistic, I can't stand submissive actors who pretend they don't want it."

Tim's hand was placed on Kankuro's back to hold him for a few seconds. He could've got up but he was too horny to care.

"C'mon kiddo do as I ask an I'll end this for way k?" The teen gave a pathetic nod.

"K spread your checks for me."

Kankuro reached round and grasped two toned globes in his hands and pulled them apart leaving himself exposed.

"Good boy." Tim set to work straight away and gently pinched his ball sack and pulled a bit. Kankuro hissed at the feeling but made no attempt to stop his boss.

Tim felt up the two balls and fondled them for several minutes before releasing them and reassuring his interviewee. He rubbed Kankuro's ripped back and ever so slightly traced a finger over the tight little hole between the teens spread checks. It tensed as Tim lightly rubbed the puckered hole. With a covered finger he gently pushed in causing a gasp to escape from Kankuro's lips. Tim felt the walls of his insides clench hard around his finger attempting to push it out. Kankuro struggled at the uncomfortable feeling as it hurt slightly, he removed his hands from his tight cheeks and balled his hands into fists.

Tim knew the teen would be uncomfortable especially considering that he hadn't used any lubrication. He pushed his finger through the tight carven of muscle and found a round little bud inside. He gently pushed on it and watched as Kankuro's body spasmed and thrusted against the table.

"Good boy Kankuro you doing well." Tim reassured before pulling his finger out and ordering Kankuro to lie on the table. The teen obeyed, to aroused to care, and laid flat on his back with his hard on pointing high in the air. The porn director took Kankuro's length into his mouth and sucked. High pitched moans came from Kankuro as he felt the pleasure build in his stomach. He fisted Tim's long hair and when he felt himself on the edge his legs sprung together clamping down on Tim's head. His mouth locked open and he gave a brutal moan.

Tim pulled up after his legs loosened and wiped his mouth clean. He looked down to see Kankuro panting hard, and his eyes half closed. A small tint of pink stained the teen cheeks which made Kankuro look like an extremely fuckable boy.

The pony tailed man filled in things on the piece of paper from before while Kankuro regained himself from the mind blowing orgasm.

"C'mon kiddo get yourself dressed, we still need to finish this interview." Kankuro reluctantly dragged himself up a dressed quickly before shakily taking his seat.

"Time for the borin shit kiddo. Do you have any disabilities that we should know of?

"No..." Kankuro felt like he was stoned

"Right, what sexual orientation are you?"

"Heterosexual..."

Tim was slightly taken aback,"heh kiddo you do know that are company produces gay pornos...right?"

Kankuro's eyes went big but for some reason it didn't seem to bother him as much as it should of.

"Oh really? Guess I will just need to accept the fact that I'll be pounding in a boy and not a girl."

Tim smirked at the statement... he had already decided than Kankuro was going to be a twink due to the shape and size of his body, and twinks don't tend to top unless they are with a submissive twink. Tim was elated and the boys attitude, there was nothing better than having a dominant boy getting topped.

"Sure thing kid, heh well I have decided... I want to give the job "

Kankuro took a double take" Really are you serious?"

"Course I am boyo your one of the best boys I've seen in a long time. Your reactions are very 'innocent' and natural and I'm guessing by the resistance you gave me you're also an arse virgin."

Kankuro was too happy to take in what Tim was saying .

"K so here's the contract for you to sign and when you've put your name on the paper you can't go back k? You will be binded to do what we ask... but don't worry we won't put you in any danger , even when we go into S&M and BDSM k kiddo?" He pulled out an A4 contract from his pocket and hand to Kankuro with a black ball point pen.

The giddy teen skimmed the paper and signed the bottom without a second thought.

"Welcome to the team Kankuro." Tim warmly extended his hand and shook with Kankuro.

"I want you here at 4:00pm tomorrow for your first job k kiddo."

"Sure thing."

Kankuro didn't see Gaara that night to tell him the good news, he was too busy working to come and spend time with his older brother. Although the more Kankuro thought about it the happier he was that he couldn't tell Gaara. I mean a grown man had fingered him and jerked him off without any resistance. He felt sickened at the thought, what would Gaara say if he knew? He would probably more ashamed than he already was of Kankuro.

He huffed as he scoffed his tea and prepared for the class he had tomorrow at 11:00am.

The puppet master sat in his bed replaying the events of that day and developing serious doubts about whether or he should have signed that paper.

"Well what's done is done, aint that right Crow?" the puppet made a creaking sound

"Guess I'll just hafta ride it out."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys and Girls who have been waiting for the second chapter to this story, I am very very very very very very ... very very very very sorry that it has been this long since I have updated and I assure you there was a valid reason as to why ... I became lazy ^_^

Anywho this story will be updated regularly as I have written future chapters already... They just need a bit of tweaking here and there.

**Chapter 2 **

"Alright thats it for today's training, you're free to do whatever, just make sure you practise for the upcoming exam, I don't wanna lose to Temari's bunch of twerps." Kankuro dictated to his students. He'd been teaching them how to control weapons using only chakra strings and he felt pleased with the results, pleased enough that he had entered all fifteen students into the chunnin exams.

"YES SENSEI." They all replied enthusiastically

Soon they began to clear out from the courtyard, chatting to one another excited as they boasted about their new knowledge and skills, Kankuro smiled inwardly at the naivety of his students, as he packed away his presentational weapons. Unbeknownst to a soul, a petite student stood awkwardly in the open space behind her sensei, fiddling with her arms nervously and tightly pressing her legs together. She didn't dare admit but secretly she had had a teenage crush on her young and highly attractive sensei since she first laid eyes on him at the choosing of teachers, the mysterious allure he possessed appealed to most women in the village, the fact that he was the eldest son of the Kazekage also made him more desirable. She felt her mind wander and immediately stopped herself, she needed to focus on the task in hand, her deep sea blue eyes bored into the back of the black kitted ninja, and she calmed her nerves while she watched him clearing his weapons into his rucksack.

Kankuro knew someone was behind him, but acted indifferent, casually throwing his bag over his should, he abruptly turned to see the face of one students staring at him longingly.

"You okay, Arena?"

Arena's body began to tremble, all her courage from before drained away along with the colour in her cheeks.

"Oh erm... Kankuro sensei...erm, well I have a problem err with my... training... and I was... wondering if you could help me?" She timidly looked up from under her golden fringe, expecting her sensei to reply with a snarky comment like he normally did when they trained in a group. She didn't think she could take being belittled by her sensei.

"Erm sure what's the problem?" The timid student was caught off guard at the sincerity in his voice, the colour that had been lost came back with revenge and Arena felt as though her face was glowing.

"Well... it's just my chakra control; I can't focus it so finely." She stuttered embarrassed of her weakness.

Her sensei chuckled, "That's it? Shoulda asked me sooner, it's hard to get past the first dynamics of the form but once you get the hang of that you'll be a pro," He glanced over to the sundial placed in the middle of the courtyard, Kankuro figured he could spare some time as his work didn't start in another three hours and he had to make sure his students were better than Temari's. "Alright I've got an hour max, get your weapons out, we'll go over the basics okay?"

Arena couldn't believe what she was hearing, a whole hour. Alone. With her crush... she felt so giddy, but she maintained focus. Her sensei was taking time out for her, something that she would not take for granted.

Kankuro huffed to himself as he power walked to his room... He had spent over 2 hours training Arena, two hours! And to top it off Temari had caught him on the way to his room telling him about her stay in the leaf. He had to shut her down before she got going or else he would never have gotten away. Of course this led to the strong headed women screaming at him for being an awful brother. He sighed deeply as he shut his bedroom door, he knew he would have to apologise to his sister after work but now he needed to get ready.

As quickly as he could he striped himself from his baggy black onesie, his head gear, and rucksack and threw them onto his bed. He felt the cool air of his darkened room hit his naked body and he shivered slightly. To some it would be strange to see goose bumps on a resident of the Sand Village but to Kankuro the desert could be as cold as the Antarctic. In all his glory Kankuro headed to his on suite bathroom and turned on the taps whilst grabbing a make-up wipe from the pack Temari had bought him a few weeks ago and began to scrub his face of the purple substance that resided on it. After most of the war paint was off he switched the water off even though there was only a puddle of liquid in the white, porcelain tub. Baths were extremely unsuitable with water and due to the lack of it in the desert they were rationed to one a week. Kankuro checked the temperature of the water, and growled as it was still freezing. Unfortunately for him he would have to brace the cold as time was not on his side, he was beyond pissed that he couldn't have the hot, relaxing bath he needed to ease his tired, tense muscles.

Kankuro had decided the night before that he was going to wear a pair of black jeans that flared out at the bottom, they had cost him an arm and a leg due to the rarity of pants being available in the Sand, as most residents wore long dresses which not only kept them cool but protected their skin from the unrelenting Suna Sun. He had thought about the pair of skinny jeans he owned but thought against it, the tight clothes were a little snug in a very sensitive place and made him seem... feminine.

'_Well to be fair it was Temari who picked them out for me' _Kankuro chuckled to himself; his sister always thought she was the only one out of the three of them who had any fashion sense. He shook his head and proceeded to put his black short sleeved top on. It had a purple vine on the side that webbed upwards just below his chest. The black material hugged his muscles tightly and he blushed a t his self consciousness. It was a vast difference to his usual baggy onesie which hid his rather large muscles. Glancing at the clock his heart nearly stopped, he only had 20 minutes to get to the warehouse and be ready for the shoot.

Kankuro hopped out of the Kazekage's house whilst trying to put his trainers on and sped off down the sandy paths of the village. Even though the streets were regularly swept, there was still a bit of sand left which made it harder for Kankuro to run on. The anxiousness of starting his new job had been overthrown by the searing panic that he could be late and lose his last chance of earning a decent income.

He soon found himself in sight of the warehouse and steadied his pace to a brisk walk. Taking in much needed air he allowed himself to calm down and felt the pounding of his heart slowly ebbing away. The loss of panic made way for dread and fear which creped their way into his head as he walked down the sandy paths. The warehouse was illuminated by the many florescent lighted rooms against the starry night sky of the desert. Kankuro began to calm down but became tense as he though of all the questions he should have asked the night before. What was his first job going to be like? Would he have to give head? Or a hand job maybe? Would they train him? Could he cope with being watched? Kankuro was having second thoughts, he was not gay or bi, and he wasn't even curious of the procedure of having sex with a boy and therefore hadn't considered it before.

"_Shit, I hope I don't have to shag a boy in the shoot, I've got no idea how to,"_? A lump in his chest began to swell at the fear of failing on his first day, no he couldn't he needed this job and besides he'd signed that contract which binded him for a year. They couldn't sack him without giving him the proper training, although if he refused to do the work he could be sued... or rather put in prison due to his non-existing funds.

He sighed and hoped for the best as he entered the reception area, a sweep of complete tranquillity washed over him, he was on time. Two men where in the seating area chatting away until they saw Kankuro walk it. They both stopped their conversation dead and eyed him with a predatory gaze as he swaggered over to the desk.

The receptionist noticed his arrival.

"This is the boy, lads." She said without even taking her eyes off the screen.

Kankuro visibly paled and his hair stood on end, he turned to see a large muscled man towered over him and a slightly leaner one beside him.

"So you're the new kid huh? Tim said you've got potential. I'm Asuma and that's Yamato We are here to escort you to your room..." The larger of the two held his hand out. Kankuro took it and was shocked the size comparison.

"Great it's only my first day and already I'm being coddled like a child." Kankuro rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Pretty cocky attitude you have there. Don't worry you won't have that mind set after Ibiki's finished with you." Yamato stated making his infamous spooky face. Kankuro palled again, the colour from his face fell.

"Ha stop scaring the poor kid Yamato; he won't be dealing with ibiki for a long time." Asuma assured fingering his beard.

"Who's Ibiki?" The puppet Nin enquired curious as to why this Ibiki was used as a threat to put him in his place.

"That's none of your concern for the moment." Asuma smirked and then headed to the large entrance door, Kankuro followed as Yamato came up behind him. The puppet Nin felt somewhat trapped by the two men, like they were escorting him to his doom, he still fretted over this Ibiki but for now he had his shoot to worry about.

The three wondered round the maze of tunnels and passages. Kankuro was beginning to resent being treated like a kid starting primary school for the first time; his annoyance was reflected in his voice "Why do I need escorting?"

"Because we wouldn't want you accidently wondering near the dungeons now would we." Yamato smirked, getting pissed at this new kid's attitude, but he was getting paid so he couldn't grumble

"What's in the dungeons?" Kankuro was intrigued getting slightly panicked at the references but Asuma quickly intervened" You'll find out in due time but for now just concentrate at the task at hand, you wouldn't want to upset Tim at such an early stage." He stopped dead in his tracks "Well here we are."

The three stopped in front of a wooden door with a golden plate above it.

"There you go, just wait inside until Tim comes and don't screw up." The men warned before going their separate ways. Kankuro felt slightly abandoned by the two, were they meant to tell him what he should doo r at least what to expect?

"_What jerks"_ he thought to himself.

Kankuro braced himself, took a few deep breaths...and entered

I wonder what is behind door number 1 ... :P


	3. Chapter 3

I wrote this chapter a long time ago but I re-read it and it was just awful, so I spent a bit of time sprucing it up a bit. I hope you guys like it: P

The first thing he noticed was how the room looked more like a doctor's office than a porno set. He scanned the set seeing various tools and props, he shuddered at what could be done with any one of the items. Eyeing the bed, he plonked himself down and shivered at what had been done on this bed before. The turning of the handle caught the teen's attention as Tim entered the room.

"Hey kiddo nice to see you on time. " Tim grinned at the young 'actor'

"Erm... yeah." He couldn't think of anything to say, he was too nervous for any form of comeback.

Tim shrugged the awkwardness off.

"Right gotta tell you bout a few rules we got. Firstly, every time you come into a room for a job get undressed; even if the shoot requires you to be clothed you still undress fully because we provide the costumes. Secondly, read through your set draft and get to know the order of events , we don't give you a script because I HATE rehearsed pleasure, it doesn't work and lastly, say what you feel in a situation, and don't fake moan or say anything that isn't natural. My viewers can tell and get annoyed and if they get annoyed I lose money, which in turn won't be very pleasant for you. There is one more vital rule kiddo... and it may sound cheesy but have fun ya know, viewers love to watch a responsive couple alright boyo."

"Alright I get the message, so what am I doing today? I don't see a set draft?" Kankuro asked while he undressed. The older man's demeanour was starting to annoy Kankuro, at first it had been reassuring but now it was starting to grate on his nerves. Furthermore he was no 'kiddo' as Tim put it... not much could be done about it now, Kankuro would simply have to grit his teeth and bare it.

"I don't want you to know till it happens kiddo, I wanna pure reaction from you," The teen scoffed in annoyance and Tim raised an amused eyebrow.

"Here is your costume for this scene kiddo" Tim pulled out a hanger with a simple pair of white hospital shorts.

"Costume? A pair of shorts? Was this guy for real?" Kankuro huffed to himself as he undressed and redressed with the garment. All that time worrying what to wear and it hadn't even mattered. Maybe this was why some girls got offended when he didn't complement their outfits. The puppet Nin laughed in his head at the thought.

Kankuro sat back down on the bed, dreading of what was to come, the camera man had already arrived and so they were waiting for the other performer. The man holding the camera was pretty plain in all manners. He has shoulder length dirty blonde hair that stuck to his face with grease. His face looked young but the hairstyle made him look years older. The dead purple bags under his eyes didn't help matters.

"He might be one of my best men but that won't exclude him from being punished for being late." Tim's persona completely changed from a fun loving guy to a serious tyrant. The man in question poked his head round the door and reeled off an apology and an excuse. His hair ash white and half of his face was covered by a mask.

"I had a bad reaction to the pills you gave me and of course I couldn't come to the shoot in the state I was." The sliver haired man chuckled nervously. Kankuro was stunned by the change in his boss and even more shocked at the other performer.

"He was a guy? An older guy? A bigger, taller guy? .Hell!" Kankuro scowled, was he going to fuck this guy? Or did Tim was something else. Hundreds of scenarios swam round in the puppeteer head, each one worse than the last.

The bellowing of his boss's voice brought him out of his calculations.

"I'm sick of your lateness Kakashi, either get it sorted or get lost, time is money and you are wasting it!" Tim shouted but Kakashi didn't seem bothered while Kankuro felt the tiniest slither of fear creep through him.

Suddenly Tim's mood reverted back to the chilled out man in a snap and it unnerved Kankuro to the core.

"Well we'll sort out your disciplinary measures later, for now I would like to introduce you to our newest member, Kankuro." Tim made a dramatic motion towards the boy sitting on the bed.

Kankuro lifted his hand up as a greeting to the older man. Tim smiled at the boy but there was no mistaking a small hint of annoyance at the rudeness Kankuro had just displayed.

"Hello, I'm Kakashi, if you haven't already figured" The older man's eye curved upwards, Kankuro assumed that this meant he was smiling behind his mask.

"Yes, as I said before he is one of our best and most popular performers. Constantly being requested isn't that right." Tim gestured for Kakashi to reply, however the white haired man didn't seem to be listening.

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"Pay attention to me boyo, or you'll find yourself being moved" Tim said with a hint of warning. He then clapped his hands together and a formidable leer spread across his slightly wrinkled face.

"So what I want is for Kakashi to wax Kankuro."Tim exclaimed plainly. Kakashi didn't even flitch and began to eye up his costume but Kankuro on the other hand gawked at the other men in the room.

"WHAT?!" He asked, unable to comprehend what Tim had just said. Of all the scenarios that had run round his head not one of them involved being waxed, surely this guy wasn't serious. Time sensed the kids rising tension.

"You seem stressed, just relax, we need you to be hairless if you're going to be a twink k"

"A twink?" Kankuro had no idea of what it was and he didn't think he wanted to. It sounded... well gay...

"Don't you think we have enough of those already Tim?" Kakashi asked pulling on a doctor's shawl.

"Don't question me!" Tim snapped and went over to Kankuro.

"Stand "Tim order Kankuro and he did. Kakashi was now fixing his pants and doctors mask.

"Pay attention now we can only do this once. I want you to wax all the legs and thighs, in his crack his balls and above his dick, also do under his arms, he doesn't have any on his chest so that's a plus. I do not want you to wax from the belly button to there, keep the fuse." He traced the line of hair on Kankuro's stomach up until the hem of the shorts. The younger man's breath hitched in his throat.

"Responsive little thing aren't you?" Kakashi teased

"Shut up!" Kankuro blushed with embarrassment and glared at the corner of the room. He didn't want to be waxed all over, sure he wouldn't mine his privates getting done, heck all the chicks he'd been with would love a smooth surface, but under his arms and legs? Now that was asking for trouble, imagine the attention he'd get from the local queers! He paled at this thought.

"Alight time is money and right we are wasting, kiddo get on the bed on all fours, Kakashi go and get the equipment ready." As Kankuro made his way to the bed Kakashi whipped down the flimsy shorts Kankuro was wearing.

"What the hell!" The puppeteer shrieked and held his privates.

"Awww that's cute hiding behind your hands, and you won't be needing them for this shoot." The older man leered, now dressed in a doctor's uniform.

"Why did I have to change into them then?!" An enraged Kankuro spluttered.

"So you got into the role a little bit more, and there were introductions to be made kiddo, I'm sure you wouldn't av wanted to be naked for your first meeting right" Tim giggled and slapped the puppeteer's ass.

Kankuro reluctantly scrambled on the bed and once he was on all fours he felt a hand push his head down and another lifting his rear in the air. He let out a low growl and huffed as he felt so vulnerable in this position, not only was he stark naked but he recognized the white haired man. It was a shinobi of the leaf village. His cheeks went bright red at the embarrassment of this situation.

"Good boy now stay like that and spread your legs out as much as you can... that's it, k now get the camera in position. " Tim looked at the greasy haired camera guy and nodded. Kankuro slowly began to feel mortification set in as he realised just what it was that he had signed up for.

The camera man got to work setting up and Tim handed Kakashi and the camera man a head piece that fitted snugly in their ears.

"Right is everything ready? Yeah? K then I'll give you the signal." And with that Tim just left the room. Once again the feeling of abandonment settled itself in Kankuro's stomach.

Speed walking down the corridors, Tim approached one of the many bookcases that were scattered throughout the warehouse and pulled on a book labelled 'Secrets of Sexual Endeavours'. The old oak bookcase shifted slightly as a clicking sound could be heard. Tim disappeared through the gap and came out into a massive recording room. Buttons of all shapes and sizes scattered the control panels and dozens of TV screens plagued the walls. The dark haired director took his place in front of a screen that had an overview of the room where Kankuro was currently at. There was a special panel below this screen which could control special effects on the camera where the producers could give commands without disturbing the shoot.

"_Okay can you hear me lads?"_ Both Kakashi and the camera man said yes which freaked Kankuro out. He didn't have an earpiece and was unaware that the other two were being commanded.

"_Right, camera set annnnnd Action!"_

"Hmmm its seems by your chart that you have a rare skin condition that is caused by pubic hair on the legs underarm, genitals and anus. It seems as though we are going to need to wax it all off. "Kakashi held a pretend chart and moved to the back of Kankuro. Kankuro was shocked at how quickly the older man got into character, and to be honest he wasn't that bad at acting, unlike pure porn stars that couldn't act to save their live. He shifted on the he bed and felt his flaccid manhood swing between his legs. He gulped audibly, reminding himself that his organ was going to be waxed.

"Okay we will start off with you bum cheeks. Would it be possible to open your legs wider sir?"

"Oh sorry..." He felt so vulnerable spread out like this and utterly embarrassed, he had to remember that he was getting paid for this shit... still it didn't make it any easier.

"That's better, now try not to move and I promise I will try not to hurt you." The masked doctor smirked before slapping one of Kankuro's toned arse cheeks. The puppet Nin scowled at Kakashi and lifted his head but the older of the two raised his hands in defence.

"Just checking your reflexes as all."

"Humph" Kankuro placed his head back down on the clinical bed while Kakashi took a bowl of bright blue wax out from one of the draws. He began to smear the cold substance over a tanned globe with a wooden spatula. Once he felt as though the cheek was covered he moved onto the next while he waited for it to dry. A small amount dripped through the middle and stuck to Kankuro's anus. The coldness' caused the puppet Nins breath to hitch.

"This may sting a little..." Kakashi warned as Kankuro prepared himself. Quickly the copy Nin whipped off the blue wax taking with it a small amount of hair. A pained yelp passed the puppet Nin's lips and his body flinched forward, burying his head further into the blue sheets of the bed.

"Fuuuuuck..." Kankuro muttered under his breath, he could feel a sting in the back of his eyes as tears threatened to fall.

"Humph come now I've only done a very small portion, trust me it will get a lot worse, especially when we get to the more... 'Sensitive areas'" Kakashi lightly brushed his fingers over Kankuro's hanging balls.

"You bastard!" Kankuro momentarily forgot about the cameras and swirled round, punching his fists in the direction older ninja in an attempt to cause some damage. Luckily though the copy cat was two steps ahead and had already pinned Kankuro down onto the bed on his back. He held onto each wrist and straddled the boy before he laid out flat against the puppet master, trying to prevent him from kicking.

"_Use the restrains if you want to Kakashi, there are some in the bedside table, second draw down."_Tim advised from the ear piece, he was not at all impressed with the newest member's behaviour and he would give out a suitable punishment later.

Kakashi grabbed both of Kankuro's hands with one of his and pulled out a roll of bandages from the draw. Awkwardly he unravelled the bandages and proceeded to tie the puppet Nin's hands together before hauling them above his head and attaching them to the bars of the headboard.

"I'm afraid due to your behaviour I must restrain you in order to prevent you from either hurting me or yourself." Kakashi spoke in his acting voice. He even had the nerve to rub his hips against Kankuro's, causing him to growl at the man. The older man pulled his mask down stole a quick kiss from Kankuro lips. The younger ninja was too pissed to even care that another man was kissing him.

"Let's hope the next strip isn't as painful." Kakashi stated as he ready same more blue wax.

He smeared a generous amount onto Kankuro's exposed armpits and ensured it was good and thick. The poor boy beneath him squirmed as he knew this would be far more painful than last time. He braced himself as Kakashi pressed down on the blue substance and quickly ripped it off along with a helping of hair. Kankuro couldn't help but swear as he felt every follicle being ripped out of his skin. This time a tear slipped down his cheek and he refused to look the older Nin in the face ashamed of his weakness.

Kakashi held the look of complete surprise, and even felt a little bit sorry on the young lad. Kakashi decided to improvise at this moment and slowly bent over Kankuro.

"It's okay; we can stop if you really want to." Kakashi whispered into the other ear as he gently wiped away the stray tear.

"I'm fine." Kankuro whimpered, snarling at the man sitting on him.

Kakashi slowly pulled his surgical mask away and began placing light kisses on Kankuro's cheek and face while slightly rubbing his crotch against the puppet Nin's. This in turn caused Kankuro to buck upwards.

"Kakashi finish the waxing, we only have a set time for this shoot, now stop messing about." Tim growled angrily into the ear piece. The silver haired man grinned at his boss's impatience and brushed his lips against the aroused boy beneath him. Quickly Kakashi slapped on more of the blue gooey liquid on to Kankuro's other armpit and reached down to gently grab the limp piece of flesh under his straddled hips. The puppet Nin gasped in pure arousal as he felt callous hands touch his bare cock. Kakashi pumped his hand in a painfully slow rhythm while he set to work on pouring more wax onto the desired parts of his body. The noises this lad was making made it very difficult to concentrate on the task at hand. Whimpers and mewls escape his pink puckered lips and his face were contorted in a picture of pleasure. His eyes were screwed tightly shut and a glowing blush plagued his defined cheeks, his mouth was agape in the form of a silent scream. While Kakashi knew this was movie gold he realised that the camera man was at the completely wrong angle. Using the motion of his hand he summoned the camera man to focus on the face of the boy. Tim would be furious with him as he had deliberately went against his wishes but once the director saw this face he was going to absolutely adore having this little gem on his team.

While keeping a steady rhythm, Kakashi ripped off the wax under Kankuro's arm. The puppet Nin's eyes flew open as he let out a scream and struggled against the restrains. Kakashi didn't wait for the boy to calm down before he set to work with the legs. Tears streamed down Kankuro's face against his wishes. His back arched beautifully as he could feel his release beginning to surface.

The 'doctor' turned around so his back was to Kankuro' face. As much as he knew he was missing out on the glorious expressions of pain mixed with pleasure, he needed to get the waxing done or else he may be sent to Ibiki for his disobedience and after last time he didn't think he could cope. Some people loved doing that shit but not Kakashi, he hated it with a passion and would do anything to avoid it, even wax boys. Speaking of which he tore two strips of wax off, one from each leg, and tried not to get bucked off as the body beneath his writhed in pain and shouted obscenities.

Kankuro gritted his teeth at the utter humiliation of it all; here he was crying his eyes out like a child with a camera shoved in his face. He swore once again at the camera which triggered a reaction from Tim.

"Kakashi, gag that little shit, it's not going to impress the audience we are aiming for if they think he's being forced."

The actor scoffed at this statement as he finished off removing the last strands of hair from the tanned skin. He slowly retreated from the bed and went to the 'supplies' cupboard on the far left of the room, which was out of the shot. The camera man zoomed in on the boys face as he panted and struggled against the bandages.

"Bastards! Let me go!"

Kakashi pulled out a device that resembled a ball gag, although the colours consisted of a white strap and a pale green elongated ball, the doctor swaggered up to Kankuro.

The puppet Nins movements ceased as he eyed the device in the man's hand.

"Awww hell no! You are not putting that on me," he spat at the older man "fuckers!"

"Well sir it seems you cannot handle the procedure as I thought, we will need to stop you from shouting, I'm afraid you may upset other patients on the ward." Kakashi smirked as he attempted to open the boy's mouth. Kankuro kept his teeth gritted together with as much force as he could muster, but ultimately was no match for the older man's experience when dealing with reluctant actors. Kakashi pressed the younger boy's cheeks in so they rubbed against his closed teeth, the pain was bearable at first but soon after that thought Kankuro could taste the coppery metallic taste of blood. The pain began to become an issue, so the young Nin let his jaw slack for a millisecond to relive the pressure, big mistake... as Kakashi took this small window of opportunity to force the jaw open with his fingers but still having the protection of cheek flesh around them. As Soon as Kankuro's mouth was open enough, Kakashi shoved the ball gag into his bleeding mouth and quickly sprung behind the puppet Nin's head, pulling the straps tight and buckling into place. He made sure that the strap was taut, and then pulled Kankuro's hair so he was staring directly in his eyes.

"Behave." Kakashi growled so lightly so it would not be audible to the camera. He went again to pour more blue melted wax on Kankuro's extremely sensitive balls and the area around his flaccid cock. He whimpered behind the gag as some of the blue substance dribbled down his gouache and over his anus.

"Whoops, guess I put too much on," The masked doctor began to pump the flaccid flesh before him and continued until it became hard in his hands. Kankuro whined behind the gag as Kakashi rubbed the tip and slipped a finger in his slit. As Kankuro arched his back Kakashi ripped off the dried wax around his cock and balls. The audible sound of hair ripping from skin could be heard and the younger man began to struggle frantically. Only a moment ago he was on the verge of coming, but in a split second he was on the verge of tears. Tears ran freely down his cheeks.

"Only one more area to go sir and we will be finished." Kakashi didn't need to apply anymore wax and the excess had cover the boys anus.

"Are you ready?" The 'doctor' asked his patient.

"Mfhmm" The puppet Nin shook his head, his eye wide with the fear of the pain that was to come. Why had the actor asked him this time? He hadn't bothered in the times before. This man was beginning to enrage him. If only this was a battle, he would have had Crow and the Black Ant skewer him a long time ago.

Kakashi saw an opportunity as the boy on the bed seemed distracted. He tore off the last cursed piece of wax and watched as the puckered little hole that the blue gloop was covering, contracted in pain. Luckily for Kakashi he had given the cameraman time to zoom in on the anus before he'd took the wax off. Tim loved close ups of his actors holes.

The doctor got up from his position and began to tidy up the waxing supplies. "Now Mr. Saco we have extracted all of the problem areas of hair. You should feel some pain in the next few days but nothing to be worried about." The older man washed his hands and tower over the restrained boy.

"I'm going to release you now and I don't want any trouble from you or I will have to call security is that clear?" There was a real warning behind the actor's words, a warning that Kankuro got loud and clear. He nodded his head and felt himself calm down. Remembering that he was meant to be in character he took a deep breath. Kakashi slowly removed the ball gag and a trail of saliva followed it. Kankuro moved his jaw round as a dull ache throbbed through his face. Soon his wrists were untied and he rubbed them along with a quick massage to his face.

"How do you feel?" Kakashi asked, even though it would be something is persona said he was genuinely curious about the wellbeing of his partner.

"Just fine but a bit sore... I.. erm... I apologise for the way I acted before, it was uncalled for." Kankuro was too drained to care if he wasn't doing a very good job at acting; hopefully he'd be sacked and would not have to go through something like this again.

"It is fine, most patients react the same way. Your garments are over there." Kakashi pointed off screen to a pile on a chair.

"Right, thanks." Kankuro looked at the clothes in awe, wasn't the scene done with, he took a glance at the camera man, he was still filming Kakashi, who was now flittering through empty papers. He shrugged to himself and began to get dressed until he felt a pair of hands run up and down his extra sensitive body.

"Mmmm , you are scheduled for a prostate exam," Kakashi whispered in his ear. He was surprised to say the least and his breath caught in his through as skilled hand rubbed his all over.

A quiet beeping noise could be heard nearby and the puppet Nin looked round for the whereabouts of it.

"It seems we have run out of time , please book an appointment with me for your prostate exam at your convenience." Kakashi went to the bed and the cameraman followed.

"Right, thank you... doctor" Kankuro awkwardly said. A door could be heard closing shut. All of a sudden the two older men the room seemed to relax a considerable amount.

"That was great, I got all the money shots" the greasy haired cameraman was replaying the film he had just taken.

"You did okay for you first time, although you did have a few hiccups" Kakashi came up to a bewildered Kankuro

"Wha? That's it? Are we all done? "He asked and a quick nod was returned. Before he could get into conversation the door swung open. An exasperated Tim swooped into the room. Kankuro felt fear rise in his gut as he remembered the way he had acted in the film, was he going to be sacked right here and now?! How would he explain his failure to Gaara? The look on Tim's face made him feel so uneasy and even... scared? What was the older man going to do?

Until next time, I wonder what Tim will do to Kankuro? ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

_**Whelp after some time I have decided to continue with this story. Hope you guys enjoy **_

Tim wanted nothing more than to wring that little shit's neck for his bad behaviour during the shoot. How dare he act like that when he had given him a job with a half decent wage? He was furious but he made an attempt to calm himself before speaking to the kid, Kankuro looked apprehensive and nervous. _"Calm yourself Tim, some people will pay good money to watch that clip"_ Tim pondered before setting his sites on Kakashi who was in the process of getting dressed.

"Why are you still here Kakashi? Get to your next shoot now or Ill dock your pay!"

Kakashi simply rolled his eyes and fastened his pants; his boss was always a little edgy when a shoot didn't go the way he planned and this waxing one was way off the original script. Tim was a fool if he expected Kankuro to play the submissive twink, he was a shinobi of the Sand, it just wasn't in his nature to lie down and take it without a fight. Kakashi knew after years of working for his sadistic boss that he would either give the younger shinobi leading roles or force him to submit to every Tom, Dick and Harry that worked in the brothel, the latter being the likely outcome. Once again he found himself pitying the sand shinobi.

"See you later Kankuro." The older shinobi bided his farewell and headed for next job, he worried as to what punishment Tim had in store. He could handle almost anything the Brothel had to offer due to his experience but it could be too much for a newbie to take.

A sense of complete awkwardness filled Kankuro as he glared at Tim, almost daring him to berate him. Being the Kazekage's son, Kankuro was often told off and beaten by his mentors to ensure he became a calculating, hardened Shinobi. However Tim was completely different to his past tutors as the Sand Nin was about to find out. Instead of being battered for not implementing self discipline, he was greeted with a wide grin and praise

"Pretty good for your first shoot kid, I can see you being a real money maker if you keep doing what you do."

The expression on Kankuro's face was priceless, it was a mix of shock, confusion and disbelief, was Tim really happy with what he did? "Erm... aren't you pissed that I tried to attack Kakashi?" He tensed ready for a surprise attack.

"Very... but you will learn the more you do," he winked and threw his arm around Kankuro and presented him with a white envelope, "Now then, here is your wage for your time and I want you to be here again in two days time alright boyo" Tim began pushing Kankuro out the room "But..wait, wha-."

"Shush boy, and don't think too much into it or else you'll get a headache, just enjoy your first wage and that free wax." Tim slapped Kankuro's bum and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

He flinched slightly at the contact but soon his attention was focused on the small white envelope that Tim had passed to him, his first wage in his new job, it felt as though it had a few notes inside which confused Kankuro , he couldn't understand why Tim was being so nice to him after he made such a show of himself and even praised him, he was sure he wouldn't get paid for his performance but he was wrong, "Thanks Tim, so what time should I get here for?" he gingerly asked, feeling a sense of gratitude towards the older man.

"Around 9ish at night, oh and make sure you exfoliate where you've been waxed, I wouldn't want any ingrown hairs to mark your flawless skin." He held Kankuro's face in his hand, slowly encircling his thumb over his cheeks and then across his lips, he edged closer as if he was going to kiss him. Kankuro's breather sped up and his skin felt aflame with embarrassment, their lips were so close when the all too familiar sound of acrylics nails tapping against a keyboard brought the two men back into the room.

"Errrr..."

"Haha kiddo I'll see you in two days time," Tim chuckled

"Err yeah sure, see ya." Kankuro hesitatingly glanced at Tim and then to the annoyed receptionist before letting out a nervous chuckle and exiting the Brothel. Once outside Kankuro attempted to regain himself, he was shaking and his heart beat pounded in his ear.

"_What the hell just happened?" _he couldn't believe what had transpired that night; his skin became unusually sensitive as if to remind him of the painful waxing. He rubbed his temples and thanked the gods that be that his usual outfit and gear covered his body which was now hairless. He would never live it down if the other guys took the piss out of him for being shaven. Composing himself he took a breath of the night air and began to make his way home.

"Sharon, book that kid in for a prostate exam in two days time." Tim informed his receptionist and she set to work typing in a time and date

"You seem to be attached to him more than the other actors... hmmm is he your new toy boy? Have you broken the old one already haha," The women sneered at the director with a sinister chuckle. Tim mirrored her expression with a glint of malevolence. "Nah nothing like that, he's just some new, untainted meat for me to play with, I'm going to have a lot of fun breaking him."

Sharon stopped typing and laughed, "don't break him too soon, he looks like he can make you a few bucks and maybe I can get a pay rise. "She winked

"Of course ha, anyway I must be off; these meat bags need my artistic guidance, ciao."

The smell of cooking was present within the Kazekage's home when Kankuro arrived, he kicked off his shoes and began to make his way to his room, and while the smell was making him hungry he wanted to take a bath to rid himself of the left over wax and shame. He had also completely forgotten about envelope that held the earnings of his shame within, he folded it while he reached for his door. However the fates were not on his side as his beloved sister caught him before he could slip away. Reluctantly he looked at her and if he wasn't so mentally exhausted he would've found this situation highly amusing but instead he was grouchy and irritable. There stood the meanest kunoichi in Suna, dressed like a well behaved house wife with an apron wrapped round her slim waist and a frying pan in hand, not to mention it was 'his' cooking apron she was adorning.

"Where do you think you're going little brother? I've cooked you dinner and made you some tea after a hard day's work come and eat it while it's hot." Temari's face was plastered with the fakest grin Kankuro had ever seen and her tone seemed too sweet and sickly to ever have been created by his sister. Something was up. His sister was never this nice unless he was mortally injured or she felt utter pity on him, wait...'a hard day's work?' Did she know about his new job! How? Who Told her? Gaara? He wouldn't, would he?

"You know you don't have to ignore me? I make you dinner and you don't even try to look happy, you are so ungrateful Kankuro I don't know why I bother, it's on the table if you want it baka!" Temari huffed as she left her brother to wallow.

He stood there in awe, what had come over his sister? He decided to take her up on her offer; it wasn't every day that someone would cook for him. Stuffing his wage packet into his pants he headed for the kitchen.

As Kankuro approached he could hear chit chat and general conversation being emitted from the room, a weird circumstance considering Gaara hardly spoke and Temari would often take her meal to her room or eat out. Soon he found the cause of the strange events when he entered the kitchen. Sitting there was no other than his sisters 'lover' Shikamaru.

"Well don't just stand there like a dummy and come and sit with us." Temari smiled sweetly but she really wanted to pummel her little brother for acting so weird in front of their guest.

"I get it now, I wondered why you were being so nice and actually acting like lady, its cause you're trying to impress your boyfriend," Kankuro smirked at his sister and saw Shikamaru smiling slightly knowing full well that Temari was indeed acting up.

A large crack could be heard as Temari's folded fan cracked on Kankuro's skull, "BAKA! I only wanted a nice family meal, just sit down, shut up and eat your dinner, it's getting cold." She removed her weapon and sat down to her meal. Kankuro scowled as he rubbed his sore head and glared at Shikamaru who was sniggering to himself over the family dispute. Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow over his siblings but didn't look up from the report he was writing on.

Ignoring his headache Kankuro slumped into his chair and looked at the bowl of limp and lifeless noodles that awaited him. His sister wasn't one to cook and this proved why, he normally cooked their meals when he was home so he guessed she either hadn't had much practise or she didn't like to cook. But alas he knew Temari was smitten over the leaf shinobi and he also knew that Shikamaru was a traditional type of guy that thought men and women had their own roles to fill, the men would be the bread winners and the women stayed at home and looked after the home and children. When Kankuro first discovered the lazy ninja's views he did everything in his power to prevent his sister from falling for him including framing him for sticking blue food colouring in Temari's shampoo. However as he got to know Shikamaru he realised that he wasn't a controlling chauvinistic pig as he originally thought , but a decent bloke that hated the thought of women working and getting kidnapped, raped, tortured or worse. In fact he seemed to respect women more than most of the guys in Suna, and even more than the puppet master himself. So Kankuro couldn't help but be thankful that his sister was swooning after a guy like him, even if he was extremely lazy and laidback.

Kankuro scoffed at his sister's attempts to be the good housewife and smiled as he ate his extremely bland and sloppy noodles, thinking of Temari trying to appease Shikamaru, even if he didn't seem too bothered about the taste or texture of the meal. All of them sat in peaceful silence as they tucked in but without the bustle of conversation, Kankuro soon began to feel the uncomfortable sensation of being hairless creep in. His skin felt too sensitive as it brushed against his tight fitting clothes and parts of his skin were still sticky were some of the wax hadn't come off. His privates felt the worst as they were now completely hairless, an unpleasant draft swirled around them and the puppet Nin shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"So how was your first day in work, Kankuro?" Temari piped up after seeing her bother in discomfort, she couldn't imagine what he must have done to be squirming in pain like that. She did feel a pang of guilt for dragging him to dinner; he probably wanted nothing more than to lie in bed. She gave a reassuring smile to her little brother as his face screwed up. While she acted like a bully to him she was immensely proud that he had gone out of his way to find a second job. She knew the wages for a shinobi were piss poor due to the times of peace but she could manage as Gaara had promoted her to assistant manager for the Kazekage as well as being a captain, unfortunately Kankuro was kept at being just a captain ,which wasn't enough to live on, what with the lack of jobs for shinobi. But now he had finally found a job which gave him more than enough.

Kankuro held his look of shock in as his eyes darted from his sister to Gaara; did his brother tell their sister that he was working in the brothel?! '_How could he do this to me?' _

"Erm... Kankuro? Did something go wrong, did you get sacked?" real concern was preset in Temari's voice as she studied her brother's face.

"How do you know I got a job, Temari?" Kankuro tried to keep his annoyance from his voice; he didn't really want anyone knowing about his job let alone his older sister. Visibly shocked by the puppet master's tone, Temari paled and tried to explain without grassing up the person who had told her.

"Ah, well you see... I found out by... err...well"

"Actually I told her about your new job, I didn't realise you wanted to keep it a secret, "Kankuro glared daggers at the lazy shinobi that had piped up after his sisters stumbling. " I just said that I didn't expect someone like you to be working in a place like that, I mean it must be hard for a captain to do such tedious job." Shikamaru explained and tried to make a sweeping generalization of several jobs and hoped that Kankuro was smart enough to understand his intentions and quickly come up with a different job.

Fortunately the older shinobi had caught on to the fact that Shikamaru hadn't actually told his sister what his specific job was. Calming down slightly, Kankuro cracked a false grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you onee chan, I wanted to get through the week and then tell you, just in case I got fired beforehand." Kankuro gritted his teeth as he smiled, glaring at Shikamaru. Temari on the other hand blushed from her brother calling her one chan.

"I'm sorry Kankuro, I just wanted to congratulate you as all, I'm proud that you've gotten another job, so where do you work?" she smiled brightly at him.

"Hmm maybe he shouldn't tell you until he's settled in, it's only been one day, let him get used to his surroundings first. Who knows, he might not even be able to keep the job for more than a month." Shikamaru explained trying to help the Sand Sibling out. Gaara smirked to himself with the conversation, trying not to show his amusement.

"Okay then, tell me where you work once your settled in then otouto , now eat the dinner I made you knuckle head." She smirked and Kankuro smiled, tucking into his meal.

Once everyone had finished their meal, Temari cleared the table as Gaara excused himself back to his office. Shikamaru made a dash after the kunoichi but Kankuro blocked his path and held his collar.

"What the fuck was that all about? how did you find out that I was working?!" He snarled at the leaf shinobi. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders "Asuma sensei said he saw you and I figured your sister knew about it, I wanted her opinion or at least drive up an interesting conversation, I didn't know you wanted to keep it a secret, although I can see why such a macho man like yourself wouldn't want the village to know that you're a fag." Kankuro pulled his fist back to punch the arrogant twat but the shrill voice of his sister stopped him.

"Shikamaru? Will come and help me with the dishes." He held a smug look at the puppet master." Hitting me would be a bad idea, wouldn't want me to spill the beans on your escapades would you?"

"You bastard," Kankuro pushed Shikamaru, "you better not say anything or I'll make you wish you were never born."

"Whatever, the whole thing is such a drag, she'll find out sooner or later. I don't really care, a lot of people that I know work there, I just didn't expect you to." The leaf Nin glared at Kankuro before helping Temari with the dishes.

The puppet master tsked before heading to his room. 'What a twat, he'd better not tell anyone.' For the first time since he signed his name on that contract did he realise how the job could destroy his reputation. The leaf village was open and accepting of those that were different, but here in Suna different meant punishment and divulging in gay activities was considered weird. The mentality had changed since Gaara had become the Kazekage, but there were some people that believed in the old ways and would take it upon themselves to bring 'justice' to those that displayed strange traits. Kankuro had seen the brutality first hand when he first joined the elite squadron. It was after a long day patrolling the village, all the men in Kankuro's squad made a joint decision to take their weekly showers that night. Water was scarce in the desert and all the men were rationed just one shower a week. Shower time was a social time and friends/colleges would often wash together. Being a newly formed squad the older men wanted to get to know the new recruits and especially the son of the fourth Kazekage. The men laughed and talked whilst they washed, Kankuro was having a great time indulging with his peers, his cocky accent was thick and he paraded around like he owned the placed. The rugged men enjoyed the banter with him; they were in the middle of talking about the candidates for the new Kazekage when a bald, hardened bloke threw a much younger boy to the floor in front of Kankuro and the gang. Kankuro looked at him in shock as the boy searched in a panic, his eyes pleading for help.

"Caught this faggot staring at Lakr's ass." The bald man smirked evilly at the shivering boy.

"No please, I didn't realise I as staring I was just daydreaming!" He tried to scramble away from the advancing man but to no avail on the slippery floor.

"You hear that, Saikat? This fairy was daydreaming about ass, good thing you caught him before he acted on his sick fantasies." The guy next to Kankuro heckled and stood next to Saikat. He started to pump his hard length while glaring at the boy on the floor.

"Tilak, I think we should teach this pansy a lesson, in fact why don't we all teach him a lesson boys." Suddenly most of the men surrounded the poor kid. Kankuro couldn't believe what he was witnessing, sure Suna was filled with vagabonds ad roughnecks but he would never in a million years thought that they were this cruel. The boy was only a few years older than himself, his hair was brown and shaggy, and his honey eyes pleaded with Kankuro. The puppet master couldn't risk siding with him, he couldn't take out all these jonin on his own and he didn't want to be tarnished with the same brush as a faggot. Swallowing his distaste he turned to the marbled wall of the shower/bath and closed his eyes while he washed his hair.

The screams from the boy as the guys advanced on him made Kankuro feel slightly sick but he understood the mentality as well as the importance of fitting in with the majority. Even being the Kazekage's son wouldn't protect him from the wrath of his peers.

"Hey Kankuro, you wanna go?" Saikat chuckled while he pounded into the body below. The puppet master turned to see the brown haired boy being spitroasted with tears streaming down his eyes.

Kankuro wanted nothing more than to rip those bastards off him and punch the living daylights out of them... but he couldn't, he would be slaughtered by these guys. Instead he gave a cocky remark

"Tsk, as if I'd want your sloppy seconds, Saikat." He smirked on the outside but inside he felt like scum.

The group of men howled in laughter, " haha Kankuro you fussy git." The puppet master faked a smirked and continued to wash himself.

It took a while for the guys to all finish up. They just went back to their washing once they had their way. Kankuro saw the poor boy shivering in a corner as blood pooled around him. He felt a pain in his heart as he stared at him. Risking throwing up, Kankuro wrapped a towel around is slim waist and made his way to the dressing room. He passed the shivering wreck and looked at him, he felt so much remorse for the kid but he couldn't dwell, not with his fellow ninja watching him. He just scoffed and went on his way.

Kankuro felt a bit of bile raise in his throat as he remembered the bitter memory; he sank deeper into the hot bath that he had run himself a while ago. He didn't want to remember that awful day, but with his current situation he had no choice but to relive it. Being gay wasn't a crime in Suna, but people weren't punished for openly showing their distaste or even acting on it. None of the men were dealt with after the ordeal. The kid was now a respectable jonin that didn't seem too fazed with his past but Kankuro knew better, anyone would be a little messed up after that experience. He sighed in his bath, relishing at the fact that water had become plentiful in recent years and people that were high up all had personal baths and showers.

With his train of thought going to the past he didn't realise that his sensitive skin was getting irritated by the hot water he was lying in. He squirmed slightly as his balls became uncomfortably sore. He cupped them tenderly as he felt for any damage. He relaxed slightly feeling no injures but decided not to use soap in case it aggravated his skin further.

Getting out of his bath he let his skin drip dry but towel dry his hair. Entering his main room he caught sight of the white envelope Tim had given him. Drying his hands he carefully opened it and counted the money inside, he mouth was agape as he counted 150 ryo. 150 ryo for essentially doing fuck all. Kankuro couldn't believe his eyes all that cash for sitting there, he couldn't imagine how much he'd get for actually having sex. He smiled giddily as stuffed the cash back into the envelope. Jumping on his bed whilst naked and wet he pondered about the choices he had with his life now that he was getting a decent wage. He forgot about his fears of being found out and fell into a happy slumber.

_**So I have decided that money in this fic will have the same worth as the dollar/pound as I'm don't have much knowledge on how much Japanese money is worth.**_


End file.
